


【周防尊中心】猫

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: 周防尊救下了一只猫，然而他的身体发生了变化，他竟然和猫互换了身体





	【周防尊中心】猫

草薙出云接到了医院打来的电话，他还以为十束多多良又不小心弄伤了自己，结果赶到医院后医生告诉他周防尊陷入了昏迷。  
“陷入昏迷？怎么会啊？”草薙出云满脸疑惑，他就是相信天塌下来都不相信周防尊会倒下啊。  
“是这样的，草薙先生，据目击者提供情报当时这位先生是想要救一只猫结果不小心被车撞了。”旁边的警察解释道。  
“为了救一只猫？”草薙想自己现在的表情一定很懵，这太狗血了吧！首先尊怎么会突发奇想去救猫，何况猫这种生物大多不会跑到马路那种地方玩的吧，再者周防尊会躲不开车？  
以为草薙在担心的医生继续解说：“请放心草薙先生，周防先生身上并没有伤，内伤也没有。”  
当然不会有了！能伤到赤之王的车子还没被造出来呢！  
“陷入昏迷是怎么回事？”  
医生面露难色：“这个我们也不太清楚，明明身上没有伤，但是这种类似植物人的状态也是事实……”  
唉——？？？莫非被车撞一下撞到自闭了？虽然身为王权者被车撞的确很丢脸，但周防尊才不会在乎这种问题吧？  
草薙出云让自己冷静下来面色凝重地看着医生：“医生，我可以带他回去吗？”既然无伤还是带回自己酒吧比较保险，无论Scepter 4还是非时院如果知道了这一消息都会很麻烦。  
“可以，毕竟有亲属的日夜陪伴对苏醒会有很大的帮助。”  
那就这么定了，草薙出云办好了出院手续背起周防尊准备回Bar Homra。还真沉啊……明明比他矮三公分。

***

周防尊眨了眨眼睛，视线中是湛蓝的天空以及似乎要延伸到天空中心的高楼，移动视线后看到来来往往正在走动的腿，旁边还有只猫正一脸诧异地望着自己。  
爬起来伸了个懒腰，旁边的猫似乎被吓到了很快窜进草丛里只探出个头查看他的情况。他有这么可怕吗？不过这只猫看起来好大啊，跟自己差不多大小。是什么新型物种吗？  
伸出舌头舔了舔毛茸茸的前爪抹了抹脸，踮起轻盈的猫步周防准备回酒吧，一路上闻到了各种各样奇怪的味道，甚至还有野猫散发出来的荷尔蒙的味道，路过商店的橱窗玻璃看到自己映在玻璃上的样子，一只长毛猫，因为毛发蓬松看起来很胖，四肢略短尾巴很粗，哦，原来是变成猫了，虽然刚才就隐约察觉到了。  
这不是自己刚才救下来的猫么？  
周防尊陷入了回忆，自己还是人类样子的时候走在路上看到这只长毛猫趴在路中间发抖，根本不知道躲闪来往的车辆，看来是只老猫了，可能快死了吧。其实和自己无关，周防并不想多管闲事，只是看到车子即将碾过那只猫的身体的时候下一秒身体就很诚实地做出行动了。  
不过是救只猫，周防也没多想，把猫抱在怀里时抬手本想要缓冲一下车子撞过来所产生的冲击，只是那一瞬间也不知道怎么回事，撞击感并没有很强烈可还是晕过去了，然后就跑到这只老猫的身体里来了。  
总得去找自己的身体，也许猫在自己身体里到处乱跑，不过要怎么找呢？这下可有点难办了。  
周防低下头用猫敏锐的嗅觉嗅着地上的气味，一边嗅一边走，越走气味越是令人生厌，头上的耳朵抖动几下捕捉到了像是什么猛兽喉咙里发出的低吼声。茫然地抬头结果看到一条个头超大的德牧站立在面前，这个头未免也太大了，以周防尊现在这个体型来看完全就是人类看高达的大小啊，德牧看起来凶神恶煞的，似乎是因为自己跑进了它的地盘吧，周防下意识弓起腰竖起尾巴威吓回去，好像起效果了，德牧愣了一下旋即张开口开始吠叫，同时迈开腿朝周防扑了过来。  
毕竟体型悬殊，德牧大概也是因为这一点所以才没怎么害怕吧，周防只能转身就跑，真没想到自己也会有被狗追的一天。  
德牧一直追了他三条街，最后还是周防沿着墙外水管爬上屋檐德牧在下面只能干叫几声才离开了。  
这只老猫也许真的快死了，只是跑了三条街就觉得肺快要罢工了，周防停驻在屋顶吹着微风平复呼吸，透过老猫白天细如丝线的竖瞳分辨自己这是跑到哪去了。  
还是不要在下面走了，猫狗的领地意识都很强，周防沿着屋檐朝Bar Homra进发，感觉有点像是游戏里的角色这样飞檐走壁，虽然周防并不玩游戏，偶尔听八田美咲和镰本力夫聊天的时候听到的。  
树梢上鸟巢里的幼鸟看到他立刻低下身子躲了起来，母鸟则是气势汹汹地飞过来要把他赶走。  
莫非这只老猫经常抓鸟吃？周防疑惑地离鸟巢远一点。  
经过一番波折周防终于找到Bar Homra的门口了，此时此刻真有种小学生春游结果不小心迷路但凭借自己找到了带队老师的感动。不过也只是一点点，周防现在只想回自己床上好好睡一觉。  
然而又一个难题摆在面前，他现在是只猫开不了门，立在玻璃门前看着自己的身影甩了甩尾巴，伸出前爪想挤进门缝，很可惜失败了。  
起身在门口转了一圈复又坐下喵了一声，想着总会有人注意到吧，刚巧草薙出云准备打烊出来把门口的东西收拾进去，推开门好像撞到了什么东西，视线往下移瞅见一只脏兮兮的长毛猫。  
周防看见草薙又喵了一声，迈开腿准备往里走结果被草薙的腿拦住：“等一下啊，你这只不知道从哪来的猫，这里可不是你的家。”  
“喵，喵。”草薙，是我。  
周防致力于想用喵星语和草薙出云沟通，然而草薙根本听不懂。  
“是饿了吗？”  
周防想了想又喵了一声。嗯，饿了。  
“饿了我也没有东西给你吃啊，这里是酒吧没有猫粮。”草薙甩着手想把猫轰走。  
真的没办法沟通，周防放弃喵喵叫，后腿一蹬踩上草薙的肩膀跳了过去。  
“啊！不可以进去啊！你这种长毛猫肯定掉毛……”草薙刚说回头就看到栉名安娜站在楼梯口。“安娜！帮我抓住它！”  
周防想着才不会这么轻易就被抓住呢，然而再次跳起来准备效仿刚才的方法上楼时看到安娜伸出双手，一时松懈被安娜抱住了。  
安娜有些开心地抱着老猫蹭来蹭去，眼睛里闪着光，周防第一次感受到少女有力的臂弯，对于猫来说即使只是少女都太过有力了有些难受，于是挣扎起来。  
“喵……”安娜……  
少女凑到猫耳边小声地说了一句：“欢迎回来，尊。”这句话让周防停止了所有动作，少女认出自己了？想想也是，安娜肯定能看出这副皮囊里的灵魂吧。  
“安娜，那只猫没有铭牌，可能是只野猫，快把它放下来。”  
“出云，我们养他吧。”  
“啊？”草薙出云想着自己是不是听错了，毕竟酒吧里从来没养过宠物，十束兴趣广泛也少有养宠物的想法，更何况宠物会把酒吧里弄脏弄乱，要收拾的可是他草薙出云啊！还有，他单是养周防尊那只成年狮就已经很辛苦了！  
安娜用楚楚可怜的眼神看着草薙，声音软糯地撒着娇：“出云……”  
“好好好，我们养它。”真是败给这位小公主了。“但是要先给它洗个澡。”  
“好。”安娜开心地抱着猫跑上楼了。  
草薙出云叹了口气，出门去买点猫粮吧。  
安娜放好热水准备把周防猫抱进水盆里，然而后腿才刚一碰到水周防就本能地挣脱安娜爬到她的肩膀上不肯下水。  
“尊，我要给你洗澡。”  
“喵……”我知道……  
“尊身上的毛有些脏了，我要帮你洗干净。”  
“……喵……”……就不能不用水吗……  
周防耳朵垂下来颇有些可怜的味道，安娜坐在小椅子上拍了拍大腿：“尊，不可怕的哦。”语气就像是母亲在哄小孩，还真是角色倒置了，周防想着不就是要洗澡，忍耐一下也就没事了吧，于是听话地跳到少女的腿上，接着跳下来踩着浴室的瓷质地板。  
安娜拿着花洒帮他把毛发打湿，少女的手法轻柔，完全没有想象中那么可怕，周防尊舒服地都开始打呵欠了。  
洗干净后毛发全部焕然一新，周防神气地在镜子前走来走去，这可是宝贝女儿给他洗的澡，他能美滋滋好久。  
草薙出云买了猫粮和猫砂盆回来，顺带拿沙发上的软垫放在地上：“这就是你睡觉的地方了。”  
“喵……”我有自己的房间……  
草薙瞅了瞅他：“话说……它要取什么名字？”  
“尊。”安娜回答。  
“不，等等，安娜，这可是只猫啊。”  
“尊。”安娜并不打算退让。  
“好好好，叫尊。”草薙没辙，反正他们家大将也不会介意有只猫跟自己重名。“安娜，我们去睡觉吧。”  
“我想跟尊一起睡……”  
“让尊在一楼睡，我们去和楼上的尊一起睡。”  
安娜嘟起嘴，而周防长长地喵了一声。  
夜晚安静下来后，陈列柜上酒瓶里散发出来的酒香蛊惑着周防的神经，就一口，就一口，周防这么想着把自己爬着睡的垫子踢到陈列柜下面，自己则是轻盈地跳了上去，酒瓶碰撞发出叮叮当当的声音，二楼刚把安娜哄睡的草薙听到了不觉有些纳闷，楼下那只猫在淘气吗？  
前爪轻轻一推，一瓶威士忌就掉在垫子上，周防重又跳下来，嘴里咬着根筷子跳上冰箱顶部撬开门，钻进去后把冰块咬出来。楼上草薙听声音越来越不对了，怎么像是进了贼一样呢？  
周防把草薙刚刷干净的烟灰缸推到酒瓶子底下，放上几个冰块，随后咬着水果刀的刀柄再次跳到高处，瞄准瓶口用力扔下去，清脆地一声，酒瓶瓶口碎掉了，而在夜晚这声音清晰地仿佛窗玻璃被打碎一般，草薙出云狐疑地走下楼想看看这只老猫到底在干什么。  
周防猫看着烟灰缸里的酒液舔了舔嘴唇低下头舔了个精光。  
于是草薙就看到了这一幕，一只猫把他的放酒的柜子弄得乱七八糟，冰箱里也乱七八糟，猫还在享受着威士忌加冰这样的美味，这是成精了吧？这只猫成精了吧！  
猫的身体不胜酒力，更何况周防喝了很多，一边打嗝一边晃晃悠悠地仿佛随时都会栽倒，老猫迈着猫步颤颤巍巍地走到草薙脚边蹭着，草薙实在没辙，就算生气也凶不起来了。  
“喵~”还想要……  
看它这粘人的样子颇有些可爱，草薙心软了抱起来想喂它点醒酒茶之类的，结果周防猫吐了草薙一身。  
是谁说它可爱来着？！  
第二天周防醒来后头有些疼，宿醉的感受还真是好久没体验过了，起身走路还是有些不稳，草薙一边抱怨昨晚老猫折腾得酒吧里一片狼藉一边给周防的小食盆放好猫粮。  
周防嗅了嗅，味道还不错，尝了尝还可以，猫粮味道还挺不错的。只是这些量不够吃，周防有些委屈地围着草薙喵喵叫，草薙听不懂以为它是想要大小便：“去你的猫砂盆里解决！”  
周防委屈，周防还不能说，窜进厨房跳上桌子，两只前爪扒拉开抽屉当做踏板跳上上边还没来得及关上的橱柜，找了一通最后把饼干吃掉了。  
吃饱喝足的周防猫就悠哉悠哉地用爪子洗干净脸踱到二楼自己房间。草薙无奈地再次叹气，这只猫真是成精了。  
床上躺着的红发男人可不就是自己要找的身体么，周防窜上床看着自己陷入沉睡状态的身体，猫的灵魂应该就在这里面吧，这样想着直接给了自己的脸一爪子，好吧，没醒。  
草薙出云看见了后一个闪现把猫抱起来：“不要打扰尊睡觉啊，去别处玩。”  
刚好安娜穿着新买的小洋裙站在门口：“尊，我们去约会吧。”  
“唉？”草薙和猫都疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。  
安娜把周防猫抱过来：“我们去约会。”  
“哦哦，去遛猫啊。”草薙摆了摆手。“路上小心啊。”

***

街边走着的那不是吠舞罗的小女孩吗？她自己一个人？周防尊到底在干什么？怎么可以让少女独自出门啊？身为监护人也太失职了。宗像礼司推了推眼镜走过去。  
“安娜小姐，您自己一个人？”  
少女指了指怀里抱着的猫：“还有尊，我们在约会。”  
宗像看了眼那只长毛老猫，这副臭脸还真是和某人如出一辙：“只有猫可不行啊，周防呢？”  
“喵……”周防猫叫了一声，然而在宗像听来就是普通老猫的叫声。  
“尊在这里。”安娜继续指着猫。  
略微困惑过后宗像突然想明白了，该不会周防尊变成猫了吧？挺有趣的，这可不多见啊，第三王权者变成这样可笑的姿态。  
“你们接下来要去哪里？”  
“去买故事书。”  
宗像继续微笑：“去便利店还是商场？”  
“嗯……”安娜想了想。“去商场。”  
“商场里面是不可以带宠物进去的。”  
“尊不是宠物……”  
“我知道。”宗像好笑地安抚少女。“我是说我可以帮您照看一下他。”安娜有些犹豫，周防喉咙里发出低吟似乎是不同意，同时爬上安娜的肩膀弓起腰炸开毛威吓着。  
但是这根本吓不到宗像礼司，就算周防尊本人也吓不到。宗像摆出人畜无害的表情摊开手：“或者我去帮您买故事书。”  
“……”安娜想了想还是把周防交给宗像了，交给宗像的话她还是挺放心的。宗像单手拎着周防猫的后颈另一只手朝安娜挥手，而周防又是咬又是踢地却怎么也挣脱不了。  
“您看看您这是什么样子。”宗像轻哼一声。  
“喵——！”关你什么事！  
“您能听懂我说话啊，不过我可听不懂您的语言。”宗像把周防猫抱在怀里抚摸着柔顺的毛发，手感真不错，第一次摸到猫了！  
宗像也不知道自己体质怎么回事，动物之类的都对他敬而远之，犬类猫类都不肯亲近他，现在也算是终于体会到了为何大家都说喵星人很治愈了，是真的治愈。  
周防看宗像露出略微满足的表情也就松了口，内心抱怨一声乖乖蜷在宗像臂弯间。等安娜买完东西宗像就把他还给少女。  
不过，宗像看着少女和猫远去的背影，总觉得那只猫好像在哪见过。

***

周防现在还在猫的身体里，他自己的身体仍在在沉睡，这什么睡美人一样的桥段啊，踩着轻盈的脚步走近床上躺着的红发男人，而且他也不知道怎么变回去，能想到的办法都想过了。  
从安娜看的故事书里面学到的额头相抵、轻触嘴唇、指尖相触全都没效果。等一下，怎么总觉得安娜看的书里面混入了些奇怪的东西。  
草薙同意养猫后，周防脖子上就挂上了铭牌。其实也没过几天，只是周防清楚自己的身体状况，既然没伤那不可能睡那么久，虽说没有王酒吧一楼惯例还是那么热闹，只是能看得出大家都在努力活跃气氛，成员们都在担心周防。  
夜晚草薙准备打烊结果迎来了换了身便装的青王。  
“Scepter 4的室长先生大驾光临有什么事吗？”  
“我来喝一杯。”宗像礼司礼貌地回应，视线落在沙发上栉名安娜怀里抱着的猫不禁扬起一丝弧度。“晚上好啊，安娜小姐。”  
“晚上好，礼司。”  
周防灵巧地踩上吧台踱着优雅的步子，抬起前爪指了指草薙给宗像调好的鸡尾酒。  
“啊？你也想喝？”草薙有些无奈给他在干净的烟灰缸里倒了些威士忌加冰。  
“哦呀，这只猫还会喝酒？”宗像故作惊讶。  
“对啊，好像成精了一样。”  
“那还真是有趣啊。”宗像伸过手去，周防只是抬眸瞥了一眼没有阻止他摸自己的毛。“草薙先生，我可以养他几天吗？”  
草薙有些诧异：“嗯？室长先生喜欢猫吗？”  
“不行。”安娜“哒哒哒”地跑过来猛地把猫抱紧。  
宗像笑得有些无奈，凑到安娜耳边低声解释：“我只是想帮周防尊恢复原状。”少女的双臂再次收紧，周防觉得自己现在很有可能会被掐死。  
“这是我们之间的秘密，我保证会把周防尊完好地还给您。”青王继续微笑。“那么，可以让我看看赤王吗？”  
安娜权衡了一下，拽着宗像礼司的手领他去二楼，草薙则有些没搞明白状况，当然周防猫也是。  
宗像礼司看了看床上躺着的赤王身体，有极其微弱的呼吸与心跳，只是这频率怎么也不像正常24岁的人啊，倒有点像是将死之人。栉名安娜反应过来的时候宗像礼司已经抽出刀，裹挟着青焰的刀刃猛地刺入周防尊心口。  
“等一等！你不是说要帮我把尊变回来吗！为什么……？”从伤口处溢出了些东西，安娜透过红色的玻璃珠可以看到，那是灵魂，是占据着周防尊身体的老猫的灵魂。  
宗像开口解释：“这只猫是罕见的非人权外者，然而猫的寿命是有限的，濒死的那一刻使用了能力进入到赤之王的身体里却因为赤之王超过常人那般强健的体魄让它能够一直苟延残喘至今，其实它早就该逝去了。”  
少女看着逐渐变得透明的猫的灵魂不禁有些伤感。  
“安娜小姐，不必悲伤，生死这种事都是有天命的。”宗像推了推眼镜。  
而此刻正打算上二楼去看看宗像要干什么的周防突然觉得身体轻飘飘的，然而猫的身体留在了楼梯上，可以变回去了吗？  
灵魂重新回到自己的身体后鎏金色的眼睛睁开了，安娜猛地扑了上去：“尊——！”  
周防尊抬手摸了摸安娜的头，眼神里满溢着温柔。宗像礼司在一旁干咳两声：“虽然在这个时段打断你们有点抱歉，不过还请赤之王往后少和权外者接触，这是我们Scepter 4的职责。”  
“哼……你意思是这是我多管闲事的下场？”  
“不，我并没有这个意思。”宗像再次推了推眼镜。“那只猫濒死时您去救它，它并不知道您是赤王所以下意识用了能力，只是没想到自己没有力量再使用一次了。”  
“这样啊……”周防摸出抽屉里的烟点上一支。  
“我只是建议您往后把这些全部交给我室处理。”宗像看了眼自己刀口插进去的位置处的伤口。“很抱歉，只有王权者才能伤到王权者，要给您留下疤痕了。”  
“你的语气完全不像是觉得抱歉。”  
宗像礼司浅笑：“毕竟这是您身上第一处伤疤，是我留下的。”  
草薙出云抱着猫的尸体走了进来：“尊它怎么突然倒在楼梯上不动……尊？尊，你醒了啊！”此时宗像礼司从他手里接过猫：“赤之王，这只猫就交由我们Scepter 4处理了。”  
“啊……随便你。”  
草薙还有些困惑：“可是这猫安娜想养的啊……”  
栉名安娜环紧周防尊的腰轻蹭着：“不用了，尊已经回来了，欢迎回来。”  
“嗯……”

fin.


End file.
